


Ego

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, M/M, Tentacles, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey quite enjoys his new friend, finding their flexibility charming.  For an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Requests I mixed together for Flowey/Papyrus including tentacles, Flowey giving a blow job, and Papyrus having some unsure moments.

Flowey grinned as he watched Papyrus greedily swallow one of his thicker tentacles. The drooling helped him ease it down into the ribcage to rub the inner bones. Papyrus was squirming when he could, making Flowey's eyes fall to the conjured cock dripping between the legs. "You need something?" Not liking being ignored, Flowey repeated his words. Still not getting an answer, he made sure to smack rather close to the erection with a tentacle. 

The gagged skeleton did his best to respond, only being able to gasp and pant when his mouth was finally freed from something blocking his words. Eventually he shook his head quickly, blushing harder when he felt his cock finally rubbed. "Are you... going to do something to the Great Papyrus?"

"I could, but idiots usually aren't on my good side." Flowey dragged the spread out skeleton so the boner was in front of his face, "Idiot or not, this thing is pretty impressive. Your brother teach you a trick to this?" He laughed at the embarrassment, running a leaf arm along the length lightly, "Come on, don't be so upset. Flowey the flower is here to turn you into a genuinely good screw."

Papyrus felt slightly confused as to how a flower could do much else, but was soon met with a strange texture running along his cock. What seemed to be lips started to wrap around the cockhead, which made him catch eyes with Flowey.

After a smirk erupted across the flower's features, he stuck out his tongue. The tentacles swayed the hips back and forth, making Papyrus shudder as the tongue started to swirl around the length. It moved down to the base, which caused the nervous eyes close. Jerked back to paying full attention by a smacking to his back, Papyrus coughed and kept watching through pleasure-hazed vision. 

The lips caught some foreskin between them, seeing how far Flowey could stretch it back. It made him giggle once he heard a yelp, letting it go to watch it settle. "This is sick, you know? You care so much about your own pleasure, but won't even stop to think how much I might want something."

"Like what?" Wondered Papyrus, not really in a position to say no anymore. He rarely felt a need to, since puns weren't involved. He gulped a bit, letting his drool dribble down his spine as he watched Flowey think it over.

"How about I see how long it takes you to cum? If you cum before I tell you to, then I win and get to keep you here by my side forever." Flowey watched the weak nodding that occurred after he used the tentacles to yank the arms up harder, "Great! This'll be fun. I always wanted a soldier to help me."

Papyrus blushed and perked up, only to be silenced by a skinny tentacle playing with his tongue curiously. He let it swirl around, finding the tongue on his dick made him nearly bite his own tongue clear off. "Aah," he groaned, finding an incredibly thick tentacle was sliding its way up into his ribcage, throbbing inside it, "Wait...!"

"I never said I'd be fair about it. I've always wanted to really fuck you, you know? Make you so mine it hurts." Flowey made sure his tentacle wouldn't snap open the chest before moving to take the cock into his mouth. Drool got down over his face, which make him shiver a bit himself.

Papyrus' eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt the sensitive bones in his skeleton being rubbed slowly. It only got more difficult to sit still as he felt his hips bones get pressed at, the pressure making him gag on the tongue starting to crawl into his mouth. 

"Having fun up there?" Flowey asked as he pulled back, lips dripping with precum. "I bet you are, bitch," muttered the flower as he used a leaf arm to pump at the base as he sucked along the length. He tilted his head as he looked at how much the cock had grown thicker. "Damn! Wish I had an ass now." Cackling, he bit into the head to earn a jerk that was stopped by the tentacles working into the body.

A tentacle came down to let the leaf take a break, helping push Flowey down onto the cock until it was taken to the base. Whenever the tentacle let him get pulled back, he opened his mouth to give a satisfied sound. Flowey's face was rubbed along the erection for a few moments, making him smile at the scene going on above him. "Pace yourself, stupid. These tentacles are sensitive to arousal."

When Papyrus was finally allowed a rest, the tentacle cramping in his chest starting to quiver. The ones that had been around his hip bones grabbed his legs to hike them up and out of Flowey's way. "I'm close..."

"I can see that. I guess you'll just have to stay here forever." Flowey shrugged a bit before slurping along the underside of the erection. "Mm, imagine having you at my disposal..."

"I don't see how I can make spaghetti down here," groaned Papyrus, worried that his life could very well turn into being lewd and alone.

Flowey looked up, quirking a brow, "Are you kidding me? It's not like I'd even eat it, anyways." He began to make the tentacle pump in and out of the space in the ribcage to make sure that got Papyrus to shut up with the whining. "Now this is what I want to see."

A skinny tentacle wrapped around the spine, allowing Flowey to go back to sucking the cock. He breathed heavily, loving the feeling of the ghostly appendage slamming into his mouth thanks to the moving hips. It got too fast to be able to pull back and taunt any longer, making him be caught off guard by cum filling into his throat. 

Papyrus was tugged back to allow the personified flower time to cough and drool out any access of liquid. His eyes moved up to see the tentacles still playing along the quivering and crying Papyrus. "Where's your ego, big boy? You idiot!" He spit out, cum getting back onto the cock that was unsure whether to disappear or not. "Glad you decided to stay with me. I'm surely so much fun," he said with a wink.


End file.
